Aquél
by Issiuh
Summary: Una retahíla de pensamientos concernientes al amor de Haruno Sakura. Espero que sea de su agrado. One-Shot. NaruSaku.


"Aquél"

_¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es aquello de lo que hablan con tanta facilidad los jóvenes?¿Qué es sino una palabra de cuatro letras que implica tanto y a la vez tan poco?¿Sabrá alguna vez alguien lo que es el amor concretamente? Muchos de nosotros lo sentimos, pero muy pocos somos capaces de describir algo tan grande, algo tan complicado. Yo creía saber lo que era. Creía haberlo experimentado._

_Pero ahora, cuando escucho a este montón de cabezas huecas con las hormonas alteradas, cuando leo palabras apasionadas en librillos baratos, lloro por promesas susurradas a la luz de la luna en una sala de cine y suspiro al pensar una vez más: "¿Qué hago aquí yo? No viviendo mi vida, cuando hay muchos besos que dar.", ahora, comienzo a pensar, ¿Verdaderamente alguno de nosotros sentirá lo que es el amor? ¿O simplemente nos estaremos dejar por unas ideas impuestas por el mundo asquerosamente rosa en el que vivimos desde el día de nuestro nacimiento?_

_Todavía me cuesta creer que haya gente que hable del amor con tanta facilidad, cuando yo suelo tratar el tema con extrema fragilidad, observando de lejos siempre, siendo una mera observadora de aquella bomba de tiempo, a la cual se le debería de tratar con la mayor sutileza posible, por el continuo miedo de que explote en cualquier momento. Hiriéndome. Destrozándome. Matándome._

_Creo que por eso tengo tanta afinidad con Naruto. Porque él es como yo. Porque es una persona que no habla de amor con facilidad. Pero que sin embargo lo siente en cada uno de los poros de su piel._

_Porque sé que lo siente, es algo imposible de no ver, algo imposible de no notar, algo imposible de pasar por alto. Imposible de ignorar. Porque simplemente al verlo, al oírlo, me puedo dar cuenta, me puedo dar cuenta de que siente amor por su gente, por su aldea, que tanto lo rechazó, por sus amigos, por sus amigos, por su vida. Y puede que por mí._

_Puedo sumergirme en aquella magnitud de emociones que no creía encontrar nunca en mí sólo con verlo, a él, y a sus sonrisas. A él y a su amor por la vida. Y secretamente lo admiro, y espero poder llegar a ser como él, poder encontrar el amor a todo, el amor verdadero, el amor que realmente perdura._

_Aquel amor verdadero que pensé haber encontrado alguna vez._

_Aquel amor verdadero por la existencia._

_Aquel amor verdadero por la vida._

_Aquel amor verdadero por el amor. Valga la redundancia._

_Y de vez en cuando me pregunto si llegaré a pensar todas estas tonterías cuando el amor verdadero me golpee, cuando me inunde, y cuando me llene por completo. Si volveré a leer esto en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano, y me reiré, de mi misma y del mundo en general._

_Me llego a preguntar si dentro de algunos años, cuando por fin encuentre a aquel ser ideal, aquel ser que me haga reír, aquel que me haga llorar, aquel que me defienda, aquel al que yo proteja, aquel que me abrace, aquel al que yo bese, aquel que me sostenga, aquel al que yo consuele, aquél. Sí, aquel al que yo ya puedo haber encontrado. Aquél que es él. El que todos buscamos, me pregunto si cuando lo encuentre toda esta basura con intentos de filosofía barata importará, o si simplemente se vera eclipsada por aquel sentimiento, aquel amor infinito, aquel amor bondadoso, aquel amor ciego. Aquel. El que todo lo importa._

_Aquel que todos buscamos, aquel, el más importante, aquél que él ya conoce. Aquel. Aquel que ya creo haber descubierto. Aquel que me llama, aquél que ríe, aquél que me alegra, aquel que me consuela, aquel que me ha hecho vivir, aquel que siempre ha estado allí._

_Sí. Aquél._

Notas de la autora:

Wow. Bueno. Aquí. Algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir. Pero es que necesito descargarme de cuando en cuando. Es una especie de conjunción de pensamientos de Sakura. Pensamientos que reconozco como míos en buena parte. Me daban ganas de escribir algo que no tuviese mucho sentido, algo ambiguo, algo que hiciese pensar por lo menos un poco, algo que confundiese un tanto, algo menos rígido, algo más flexible. Lo logré? Éste one-shot es una especie de bocadillo, un pequeño consuelo para la gente que lee "Letargo" y que espero satisfacer con un nuevo capítulo a finales de agosto... cuando me encuentrea mis anchas de nuevo. Ésto fue algo verdaderamente rápido. No busco crítica dura, pero algun review :) Si no es mucho problema... sus propios pensamientos con respecto al tema. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Besos, y nos volvemos a ver en Agosto :D.

Issiuh.


End file.
